Haunted
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Os sur le côté sombre d'Harry Potter. Car Harry n'est pas que le blanc héros que nous connaissons. Donc voici un petit essais sur le thème : Harry/Hermione/Draco. Résumé : Harry veux juste comprendre pourquoi. Juste pourquoi et ce que cet autre a de plus que lui. Pourquoi ? Une seule et unique question : Qu'à t-il de plus que lui ?


Toujours sur le couple Hermione/Harry.

EXPLICATION : Bonjour a toi, cher lecteur. Ce que tu vas lire n'es pas une gentille histoire avec un gentil Potter. J'en ai eu un peu assez de lire partout des fictions ou Harry ne ressent rien et ne sert a rien ( même dans les fictions ou il est lui même en couple ). Donc, pour tenter de "casser" un peu le mythe du pauvre gentil et doux Potter, j'ai écrit cette fiction car je pense qu'il a le droit, lui aussi, a son quart d'heure de noirceur. Harry est un personnage comme les autres, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il est très ( trop ) souvent épargné quand il s'agit de donner un côté "méchant" a tel ou tel personnage. Donc, si vous souhaitez gardez une image de petit héros tout beau tout blanc pour Potter… libre a vous. Pour ceux qui choisirait de continuer a lire : Ecrire sur le côté sombre d'Harry Potter n'est pas un exercice simple. J'ai tenté d'écrire cet OS ( qui n'est absolument pas parfait, je vous l'accorde ) en rendant un peu plus complexe se personnage qui a déjà été vu sous toutes ses coutures. Je vais maintenant arrêter de parler pour rien et passer a la suite : Merci d'être indulgent avec ce modeste essaie.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

Haunted : Evanescence

* * *

Parce qu'il ne le supportais plus. Il en avait juste marre, marre de se taire, marre d'être le spectateur, celui qui ne compte pas. Il était là avant lui, mais il était oublié.

Elle lui devait pourtant la vie !

Il lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, il avait toujours été là pour elle, et pourtant, elle préférait ce… cet être vil, cruel et abject, qui l'avait insulté devant tout le monde, qui l'avait trainé dans la boue qui ne l'avait jamais respecté.

Il allait la tuer.

L'amour avait laissé place a une haine sans nom, a une jalousie sans faille.

Il la détestait autant qu'il l'aimait, et pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle souffre autant que lui souffrais.

Il était jaloux de cet amour qu'elle lui portait, de cette sorte de "passion". il voulait juste la voir avec lui, ou la voir morte. Elle serait à lui ou elle mourrait.

Elle n'aurait pas le choix.

Il lui avait demandé de la rejoindre ici, dans la forêt interdite. Ici elle devrait choisir entre lui, et Malfoy.

Elle n'aurait pas d'autre alternative.

Harry savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle n'accepterais surement jamais, mais il savait aussi qu'il était plus fort qu'elle.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle avait décidé de le laisser tomber pour ce Serpentard. Après tout l'amour qu'il lui avait donné, après tout ce qu'il lui avait sacrifier, juste pour la voir sourire.

Il avait fait une erreur, il le reconnaissait, mais était ce une raison ?

Pourquoi avait elle réagit si brusquement, rompant avec lui et s'affichant dès le lendemain avec un autre ? Avec son ennemis !

Ce n'était qu'une garce, une sale garce.

Tout ça pour une simple broutille, un simple malentendu.

Après près de deux ans de relation, elle l'avait laissé, comme ça. Sans explication précise, pas même un mot. Qu'avait il de plus ? Rien. Il n'était rien comparé a lui, le Survivant. Non, il n'était rien du tout. Rien qu'un simple cafard qu'il pouvait écraser d'une chiquenaude. Et il le ferait, dès qu'il aurait régler ses comptes avec Hermione.

Elle l'avait laissé souffrir, sans rien dire.

Et elle allait mourir pour ça.

Pourtant, quand il pointa sa baguette sur le tempe d'Hermione, il hésita.

Ces yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle ne disait rien, et pourtant, il ressentait sa peur de la mort, son incompréhension face a cette situation.

Voulait il vraiment ça ?

Oui, elle devait payé pour toute cette souffrance qu'il supportais. Il devait, il voulait, la faire payer. Mais il voulait aussi continuer de la voir sourire.

Mais il la haïssait tellement de le voir avec lui !

Il lui suffisait de quelques mots et tout serait finit, elle ne serait plus jamais a lui, plus jamais il ne lui sourirait, elle ne pourrait plus jamais parler de lui, ni même le voir.

"_Pourquoi lui ? Demanda t-il, se forçant a la regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant, elle, elle fuyait son regard, refusant de l'affronter. Quand elle releva les yeux, il put y voir une farouche détermination.

"_Harry… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je …

"_Qu'a t-il de plus que moi ?

Silence.

Harry s'énerva et la força donc a le regarder dans les yeux. Il la hait encore plus. Pourquoi ne répondait elle pas ?

"_RÉPOND ! Qu'à t-il, de plus que moi ?!

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle était cruelle, il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas que se serait a ce point. Il la repoussa et elle tomba au sol. Il la surplomba de toute sa hauteur, pointant toujours sa baguette sur elle. Il voulait lui montrer que c'était lui qui décidait.

"_Harry, reprends toi, je t'en supplie ! Harry ! S'écria t-elle en se relevant légèrement. Harry lui hurla de ce taire et se prépara a lancer l'ultime sort, pour en finir avec elle. Plus jamais il ne souffrirait de la voir avec un autre. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Il ne voulait pas entendre de nouveau mensonge.

"_Qu'a t-il de plus que moi, Hermione ?! Ne t'ai je pas tout donner, tout ce que je pouvais je le mettais a tes pieds !

"_Harry… Laisse moi te dire ce que …

"_Silence ! Je ne veux pas entendre un nouveau mensonge, et si jamais c'est le cas, je te tuerais sur le champs…

"_Alors écoutes la vérité… Je t'en supplie… Harry …

"_Avada Kedavra !

Le sort déchira le silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

Doucement, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il émergea de sa rage, de sa haine, de son amour et de son aveuglement. Il venait de prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Et pas de n'importe qui. De la femme qu'il aimait.

Hermione.

Hermione était morte.

Il l'avait tué.

Il avait tué HERMIONE !

Il s'approcha du corps de la jeune fille et tomba a genoux près d'elle. Il hurla son nom, la suppliant de se réveiller.

Mais elle ne se réveillerais pas.

Harry se demanda se qu'il lui avait pris. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Il l'aimait !

Qu'avait il fait…

Qu'avait il fait ?!

Pourquoi avait il agit comme ça, sur un simple cou de tête…? Il aurait du l'écouter, lui parler… Il aurait du ne pas réagir aussi violemment…

Elle allait se réveiller, se relever. C'était une blague, c'était faux.

Il avait beau ce le répéter en boucle dans sa tête, il savait que c'était faux.

Harry pointa sa propre baguette sur sa tempe et se lança le sort de mort.

Son corps tomba tout près de celui d'Hermione, leurs mains enlacés.


End file.
